snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn
Spawn is a minor character in Grim Tales. He appears in the beginnings of chapter 1 and 5 and briefly on the end of chater 6. He originates from the Image Comics comic, Spawn. Grim Tales From Down Below He appeared when he saved Grim Jr. and Minimandy from Violator. He fights and kills Violator, Grim Jr. tells to Spawn what happened in the past three days with him and his sister. After the story is told he returns the kids back to their home. Powers and Abilities Spawn's body is quite dense, weighing over 450 pounds and is composed completely of necroplasm. This gives him superhuman strength and durability. While he still has internal organs, they are only semi-functional, however their damage or destruction does not hinder Spawn at all. These organs magically re-appear when he regenerates his wounds. This may be due to Spawn's inability to let go of his human selfneeded, retaining his human organs even though he no longer requires them. Spawn wears a living symbiotic costume, Leetha of the 7th House of K (also known as K7-Leetha). While wearing it, the host assumes a dominant role over his suit. His shroud, spikes, chains, and skulls are all part of an organism bonded to his central nervous system that will protect Spawn even if he is unconscious. The true source of the costume is the necroplasm in Spawn's body, from which it feeds. It is possible for Spawn to draw this energy back when he needs it, using it to power his abilities without draining his own reserves. The costume can also feed off evil energy from the physical world, feeding off the ambient evil of people, animals (mainly carrion insects, but also wolves, coyotes, common house cats (though in the comics the cats are always black), fictional giant rat-like rodents, bats, red foxes, and mongooses) and even certain parts of cities (Detroit, New York City, Los Angeles,and in Spawn: Resurrection, Albuquerque is alluded to). A part of his physical powers actually comes from his suit, because of its connection to his nervous system, Simmons is able to shift its shape, including the manifestation of spikes, armor plating, or transforming the shroud into a battle axe. The shroud itself is an effective offensive weapon able to strike in battle with its extreme precision, severing limbs, and/or disarm enemies with specifically angled pokes and prods. Spawn's Necroplasm Added by HardLock Spawn has vast magical powers. Spawn has a limited power supply whose quantity would be shown to the reader in the form of a counter that began at 9:9:9:9. Each time Spawn used his energy, the counter drains. Consequently, Simmons relies primarily on his costume's natural abilities or weapons rather than the magical abilities in combat. Though the power source is finite, Spawn's biggest limitation is imagination. Simmons' powers were said to be inspired by Jesus in an interview with the author. Simmons uses this ability in various ways, including resurrecting the dead, firing blasts of necroplasmic energy, teleportation, flamebreathing, transmutation, manipulation of the elements, shape-shifting, flight, and curing the sick. Spawn is practically immortal unless beheaded by a weapon of heaven. He is also rendered powerless (and therefore mortal) in a patch of alley known as "The Dead's Zone": a small patch of Earth that is Heaven's domain and in the ethereal realm of the "Greensworld." Following the Armageddon storyline, Spawn's power level has decreased, deriving most of the power he has left from his symbiotic suit. Simmons is a highly trained soldier proficient in both armed ranged and unarmed melee combat. Spawn's training is to the extent that he chooses to use firearms over his magical abilities. Spawn has an ability to "feel", or "sense" or "be cognizant of" misery, pain and hatred as both a gift and punishment given to him by The Keeper, an agent of the Emerald Parliament of Greensworld. He is aware, even subconsciously when someone is attacked or murdered because he has gained a further affinity with the creatures of the night and shadows and through them experiences the anguish of all mankind. Spawn contained an unknown quantity of lost souls who can share his Hellspawn abilities, collectively known as Legion. Detective Twitch theorized that the souls that Spawn carries are those that died during the same hour that Al Simmons was killed, and that there could be as many as 6,000 souls within him. The power from these souls rendered Spawn uncontrollable by Malebolgia, and after the souls move to a higher plane, Simmons retains their knowledge and experiences. Spawn can also cause these souls to manifest themselves physically as Hellspawn, allowing them to appear and aid him in combat wherever he is. The Armageddon ordeal grossly reduced the effective force of the Legion from 6000 souls to a mere dozen: however, since the souls left are the strongest and most tempered to battle, the strike impact of the force didn't change so much. The Legion is shown sharing a symbiotic relation with Al Simmons, who's left in pain whenever one of the Legionnaires is slayed. Ultimately, the last of the Legion are killed off by Morana, Al Simmons' daughter, depriving him of the ability to summon them anymore. Origin He is a fictional comic book superhero who appears in a monthly comic book of the same name published by Image Comics. Created by writer/artist Todd McFarlane, Spawn first appeared in Spawn #1. Spawn was ranked 60th on Wizard magazine's list of the Top 200 Comic Book Characters of All Time, 50th on Empire magazine's list of The 50 Greatest Comic Book Characters and recently 36th on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Comic Character Category:Image Comics Category:Characters Category:Spawn Category:Demon Category:Living Dead Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Minor Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:American Characters